Jodido destino
by Eagle Gold
Summary: ¡El destino es cruel! Tener que soportar durante todo un año a aquel muchacho de risa arrogante que colapsó tus papeles en el pasillo ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta maldad? ¿O quizas…
1. Chapter 1

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen**:¡El destino es cruel! Tener que soportar durante todo un año a aquel muchacho de risa arrogante que colapsó tus papeles en el pasillo ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta maldad? ¿O quizas…

* * *

POV KAGOME

Hoy es el primer día de clases, rayos, lo único que me gusta de esto es reencontrarme con mis amigos. Soy buena en los estudios pero las clases son patéticamente aburridas. Solo paro conversando con Sango, mi mejor amiga. Este año tendré que ir con mi hermano, para mi suerte él está en el mismo colegio que el mío –sarcasmo-. Bueno, solo me dedicaré a estudiar, es lo que me queda. Mis padres esperan eso de mí, y quieren que tenga una buena profesión. No sé para que todo esto, al final no ganaremos nada. ¿Acaso nos llevaremos todo a la tumba?, okey ya lo sé, todo esto nos sirve para por lo menos asegurarnos de tener un buen futuro.

Cuando llegué a la escuela sentí esa sensación de ''Nuevo año de Porquería''. Estaba buscando con la mirada a las chicas, no sé dónde se habían metido. Acordamos que ayer haríamos una pijamada, y bueno no quise ir por una sencilla razón: No quería salir de casa.

— ¡Hey!—Escuché a una masculina voz, voltee para ver quién era y bueno, quien más podría ser.

— Mike, estuve esperando tu llamada todas las estúpidas vacaciones—Reclamé fingiendo enojo.

— Perdón, bueno ya te contaré. Ven, acá están los demás—Excusó y me llevo con el resto.

Mike es mi amigo desde la primaria.  
Me llevó de la mano hasta donde estaban los demás, salude a todos y en menos de lo que me di cuenta el timbre sonó. Entramos al aula, no sé qué materia teníamos primero pero no me importaba, quería el recreo (receso) de una vez. Aunque bueno, los primeros días siempre es la misma tontería: la presentación. Y obviamente nunca hacemos nada, en lo que aprovecho en estar con Ayame y Sango.

A ellas las vi casi todos los días. Iban a mi casa, o yo a la de ellas. En verdad que me distrajeron en estas vacaciones, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ambas.

Sonó el timbre del recreo, saludé a los demás, a los que no había visto en el verano. Fui a mi casillero a ver qué cosas había dejado del año pasado. Saqué unos cuantos papeles, bueno eran exámenes que no enseñé a mis padres. Estaba llevándolos al depósito donde el colegio recicla las botellas y los papeles; sin darme cuenta tropecé con un idiota despistado. Hizo que cayeran todas las hojas que llevaba, y sus porquerías también.

— Para la próxima fíjate por dónde vas, estas hojas pudieron ser cosas más importantes—Dijo de mala gana.

— No creo que haya una próxima vez. No te preocupes, no nos volveremos a cruzar—Contesté en un impulso.

Juntó sus papeles, quise ayudarle y me dijo que me vaya, que yo podía hacerlo solo. Y antes de irse me dijo:

— Adiós pequeña caprichosa.

¿Está loco o qué?, bueno no le di importancia, si seguía pensando en él me iba a amargar todo el día y es lo que menos quiero. No quise verle la cara.

Dejé las cosas y me fui a la aburrida clase. No entiendo por qué nos hacen venir si no van a hacer nada más que presentar a los nuevos y los profesores. Preferiría quedarme en casa, aunque bueno, mi madre me mandaría a limpiar las cosas y la verdad es que no deseo hacer eso.

Llegué 10 minutos tarde, estaba ahí el profesor sentado en su escritorio. Estuve esperando unos momentos en la puerta ya que el auxiliar estaba presentando a un chico nuevo, no se le veía bien, lo estaba cubriendo. Empezó a decir su nombre, su edad. Después de eso, todos lo saludaron, empezando con la… uhm como diría, la chica sociable de Kagura.

El auxiliar me llamó para que lo saludará, y ahí estaba: Cabello abundante y extenso, pelo negro y pantalón azul. Rayos, no podía pasarme algo peor.

— Hola, pequeña caprichosa.

* * *

**Nota: **La primera parte de esta futura gran historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

¿Qué les parecío? ¿Interesante o predecible?

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos voladores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen**:¡El destino es cruel! Tener que soportar durante todo un año a aquel muchacho de risa arrogante que colapsó tus papeles en el pasillo ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta maldad? ¿O quizas…

* * *

POV KAGOME

No podía tener más mala suerte de la que tengo. No había duda, era él. El desorientado con el que tropecé en el recreo. Me quedé como una estúpida por unos segundos, ahí parada, mirándolo y maldiciendo este día.

— Señorita, no sea descortés y responda el saludo—Me indicó el auxiliar en tono autoritario.

— Bienvenido—Respondí de mala gana. El auxiliar me miro fijo retirándose por la puerta.

Al decir esto me dio una sonrisa arrogante. Rodé los ojos y me fui a mi sitio. Hasta ahora no entiendo porque dije eso. ¿Bienvenido?, ¿Que tiene de bienvenido ese muchacho? No lo conozco pero seguro es de uno de esos chicos presumidos y que creen que todo gira a su alrededor.

— Hey, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?—Indagué a mi amiga Sango.

— Se llama Inuyasha. Vive a unas cuantas casas de la mía—Sonrió.

¿Es enserio?, rayos.

— Y ¿Cómo es que antes no lo vi?—Curiosee.

— Es que solo sale en las noches—Me indicó.

Voy a compartir aula con él por unos 10 meses. Sí que este no era mi día, definitivamente que no.

La clase me saco de mis lamentos. Me tocaba ciencias, odio este curso. El año pasado tuve la peor nota del salón, por suerte no afectó a mi promedio general. ¡En fin! Este profesor siempre hace clase, así sea el primer día, otra de las razones por la cual abomino esto. Lunes, olvidaba que nos hacían quedar una hora más. ¿Y para qué?, para nada. Solo porque se les antojó hacerlo, solo por eso.

Estuvimos en el salón. Quise llamar a Ayame, voltee y me encontré con los ojos azul marino de Inuyasha. No pude evitar desviar mi mirada, fueron los 5 segundos más… no sé cómo explicarlo, fue todo muy raro. Debo admitir que tiene unos hermosos ojos, y no pude dejar de pensar en ellos.

Cuando llegué a mi casa lo primero que hice fue tirarme en mi cama. Estaba cansada, el colegio te deja hecha polvo. Me pregunté: ¿Para qué seguir yendo? Es por nada, es gastar energías... por nada. Fue un día tal y como me lo imagine: Mierda. Empezando por la clase de ciencias y el chico nuevo ese. Después de su presentación, se sentó al lado de Ayame, creo que se hicieron amigos porque los vi hablando toda la materia. Quizá no es como me lo imaginé, tiene una apariencia amigable. Aunque bueno, nada es lo que parece…

De pronto suena el teléfono rompiendo mis pensamientos y provocando que casi me caiga ¿Podría ser peor?

— Ven a mi casa ahora—Dictaminó una voz, era Sango.

— No creo que me den permiso—Le contesté a través del aparato telefónico.

— Jaja, sabes que tu mamá te dará permiso con tal que mi padre te deje ahí en tu casa—Recordó burlándose de la comodidad de los adultos.

— Uhm bueno, veré que hago—Aunque Sango no me viera, en mi cara había un mezcla de resignación y nervios.

Por suerte no vive tan lejos, sol unas calles de mi casa, puedo ir en alguna moto. La cosa es que sí, mi mamá me dio permiso hasta las 10:30 pm. Pero no sé para qué me llamo, olvide preguntárselo pero bueno, no sería la primera vez que voy a su casa solo para pasar el rato con ella y reírnos de cualquier cosa.

Llegué. Estaba afuera de su casa con una persona más, no pude diferenciar si era un hombre o una mujer, solo podía ver su sombra así que seguí caminando hacia ella. Con cada paso que daba la sombra se iba formando más clara la visión de este.

Era un hombre no había duda.  
Era del tamaño de ella, ambos estaban de espaldas.  
Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era y para qué Sango me había llamado. En un momento los dos giraron. Joder, no podía ser verdad.

Era él. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

* * *

**Nota: **Ya tenemos una segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado mucho.

¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Inuyasha en casa de Sango? ¿Interesante o predecible?

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos voladores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen**:¡El destino es cruel! Tener que soportar durante todo un año a aquel muchacho de risa arrogante que colapsó tus papeles en el pasillo ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta maldad? ¿O quizas…

* * *

POV KAGOME

Era el. Era Inuyasha. Y no sé, me ¿Emociono? verlo. Rayos, que estupidez estoy hablando. Si lo conozco menos de 12 horas y de la peor manera. Me acerqué a ellos, y los salude.

— ¿Y bueno, para que me convocaste? —Pregunté a Sango en un tono sutilmente molesto.

— Uhm— Vaciló un momento y miro a Inuyasha-— Solo quería ver película, pero mi papá ya regresó así que no se puede.

— Ah, ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Indague a Inuyasha.

—Yo solo pasaba por aquí—Me contestó un poco ¿Indiferente? Como si ocultase algo.

— Estos dos se traen algo— Pensé y luego de eso nos quedamos conversando un poco. Era incómodo estar cerca de él, demasiado incómodo. A eso de las 10, el papá de Sango me envió a casa. Comí algo, y estuve ahí con mi hermano, abuelo y mi mamá. Olvide mencionar que Sota tiene 8 años y abuelo ronda por los 60. Me introduje a mi cuarto, y estoy aquí, escribiendo que es lo que me distrae.

— No te deja de mirar—Me comentó Ayame con una risilla en sus labios carmesí.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunté estoica a la situación.

— El chico nuevo, Tashio, te está mirando todo la estúpida clase—Observé disimuladamente a Inuyasha y fruncí el año a mi amiga.

— No molestes Ayame—Le dije cortante. Ella me hizo una pequeña burla más y volvió a sus asuntos.

No hice caso. Ayame es esas chicas que siempre hacen bromas y está debe de ser una más de las tantas. Voltee a verlo nuevamente y estaba con Kagura. Se le estaba precipitando encima, no tiene dignidad esa chica. Ha estado con medio colegio. ¡Arg!

— ¿Me darías una hoja? —Escuché un pedido.

— Ah sí, toma—Respondí entregándole la hoja.

Era Inuyasha. Se nota porque tropezamos la primera vez que nos vimos, es tan despistado, él tenía demasiadas hojas ya en su carpeta. No quise decirle nada. Empecé a mirarlo desde mi sitio, no sé porque, pero lo estaba haciendo. Su cabello es hermoso, tiene una mirada penetrante. ¡Maldición! ¡Sigo hablando tonterías!

— ¿ Así que te gusta?— Comenzó Sango a reír con Ayame—No le quitas la mirada ni por un segundo.

— ¿Quién?, ¿De qué hablas? —Parpadee una par de veces y las observe. Estaban locas ese día.

— A nosotras podrás mentirnos—Ayame se encontraba carcajeando— Pero a ti misma no lo puedes hacer— Y dicho eso, se fueron riéndose.

¡Puf! ¿Como me va a gustar? Ni siquiera lo conozco, no me habla y yo no le pienso hablar. Hemos cruzado unas cuantas frases pero nada más. Respire unas miles de veces y al fin logré calmarme. Voltee a ver que hacía. ¡Rayos! Me miraba pero luego desvió su mirada y obviamente que yo hice lo mismo. Quizá lo que decía Jade era cierto. ¡Ja!, de repente solo me veía por curiosidad, tal y como yo lo hice con él.

Llegó el receso, y todos salieron, yo me quedé en la puerta cuando de pronto Ayame y Sango vinieron corriendo hacia mí. Me abrazaron fuertemente y empezaron a contarme lo que les había pasado. Lo que hacía sucedió era que Bankotsu, un chico de otro salón que ''perseguía'' a Sango desde el año pasado quiere estar con ella, pero ella no quiere ni ser su amiga. Bueno, me comentaron que él se le acerco intentando besarla, ahí apareció súper Ayame con su súper cachetada y bueno, empezamos a reír un buen rato.

— Miraditas, miraditas—Burló Ayame danzándome.

— Jaja, creo que le gustas—Apoyo mi castaña amiga.

— No empiecen de nuevo ¿Si? —Suplique cuan cachorro pequeño.

— ¡Pero mira! Te está mirando embobadamente. —Sango me señalo a Inuyasha— No quise decírtelo porque sé que me mandarías al diablo, pero en las dos materias anteriores estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Ya me están cansando sus miraditas ¿Que quiere de mí? Si piensa que soy como Kagura que se está en constante venta se equivoca. Ahora estaba ahí con Koga. Él está en planes con Ayame, a ella también le gusta pero ahí van mi amiga furiosa ¡Jaja!

Por suerte ya me vendré sola. A mi hermano le cambiaron de turno, eso es algo glorioso. Hoy fue un día muy confuso. ¡En fin! mañana será otro día.

Y nuevamente suena mi teléfono irrumpiendo mi linda mente.

— ¡No sabes la última novedad! Kagura consiguió lo que tanto quería. Mañana te contaré todo.

* * *

**Nota: **Tercer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado mucho.

¿Qué les parecío? ¿Qué es lo que Kagura consiguío? ¿A Inuyasha quiza?

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos voladores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen: **¡El destino es cruel! Tener que soportar durante todo un año a aquel muchacho de risa arrogante que colapsó tus papeles en el pasillo ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta maldad? ¿O quizas…

* * *

POV KAGOME

¿Lo que tanto quería?, ¿A qué se refería?  
Bueno tendré que esperar hasta mañana.

— ¿Leíste mi mensaje?—Me indagó insistente Ayame.

— Si—Dije suspirando con pesadez—Cuéntame de una vez por todas—Apresure, entraría tarde a clase.

—Kagura circula diciendo que está saliendo con Inuyasha—Me comentó y en mi cara se formo una expresión de ¡Que mier…!

— ¿Enserio?—Cuestione y sin darme cuenta fruncí el ceño.

— Así comentan en los pasillos, pero él la niega— Ayame pareció estar molesta ante la actitud de Inuyasha— Su nivel de idiota es impresionante.

— Jaja, sabes que ella inventa todo—Excusé burlándome ante la inútil preocupación de mi amiga— Ya vamos al salón.

Eso no puede ser posible, él no puede caer en los estúpidos brazos de esa. Más rayos, ¿Por qué me importa tanto?, Si ni siquiera hablamos, no sé cómo es, no lo conozco.

— ¡Aja! ¡Te descubrí admirando a Inuyasha!—Expresó eufóricamente Sango.

— No me gusta—Dije algo nerviosa.

— Nadie dijo que te gustaba—Comenzó a reír.

— ¡Ya no molestes!—Mire a Sango como niño pequeño con un puchero—Mira te está llamando Miroku—La empuje para que se alejara.

Miroku está en planes con ella. Es el amigo de Inuyasha, lo sé porque siempre andan juntos.

No sé pero cuando lo mencionan me pongo nerviosa. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me está pasando, yo no era así, no soy así. ¡Rayos, no quiero creer que él pudo enredarse con Kagura! Con cualquiera menos ella. No es que me haya hecho algo a mí, pero no la soporto por la sencilla razón que es tan distinta a todas las demás.

— Ese chico si quiere algo contigo, y hablo enserio—Volvió a reiterar Sango.

— No lo sé—Dije desinteresadamente.

— Y tú sientes algo con él, ya no puedes engañarte más—Exclamó Sango con picardía.

¡Uff! Amigas mías, parecieran que leyeran cada pensamiento de mi revoltosamente mente. ¡Esta bien, está bien! La conformare…

— Lo sé—Ambas me miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente.

— Jaja sabía que te gustaba—Ayame se mostró muy orgullosa de si misma.

— Um algo asi jeje—Dije con nervios y me mordí el labio.

Error número uno: No le digas a tus amigas que te gusta un chico cuando aún no sabes bien lo que sientes.

—Uy no ¡Lo acaba de confesar!—Empezó a reír con Ayame con Sango.

—Y ya no me mencionen más el tema, que me confunden más enserio—Rogué suplicante.

Error numero dos: Nunca le digan a sus amigas que les fastidia algo porque lo harán solo para ver cómo te molestas. Después de esa agobiante confesión deseaba tanto estar en casa para poder relajarme del día tan confuso de hoy, pero no fue asi. Me enteré que mi abuelo y mi madre se irán de viaje con mi hermano. ¿Y yo qué? Les dije que también quiero salir de esta ciudad, y pues no conseguí nada.

El hermano de mi madre sacó una beca para estudiar no sé en donde, pero es lejos. Y mi madre y abuelo tienen que ir a ver todo eso de las matrículas, donde se quedará él, y bla bla bla. Y bueno, Sota mi hermano no se puede quedar solo o mejor dicho, conmigo. Asi que se lo llevarán. Yo no puedo faltar a clases y por eso me quedaré en casa.

Preferí no discutir con mamá asi que ya no insistí. Se irán mañana y bueno, estoy viendo el lado bueno de las cosas: ¡Casa para mi sola una semana!

*Ring ring*

— ¡Ayame! ¿Adivina quién se queda sola una semana? ¡Pues yo!—Regodee a mi amiga.

—Jaja, que suerte la tuya—Me contestó tras el móvil—Una prueba de vida tendrás estos días.

—No sé si se le puede llamar asi, estoy confundida—Expresé con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Confundida? Solo lo veras todos los días un rato, tranquila—Ayame me habló consolante.

—Pues sí. Aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió—Confesé viniendo el recuerdo a mí.

Flash back

— Hoy daré los nombres de las parejas para el trabajo de investigación. Estén atentos, y se sientan con quien les tocó. Esto se entregará dentro de un mes ¿Está bien?—Dijo la profesora de historia—Miroku con Sango, Mike con Kagura, José con Remy, Koga con Ayame, Kagome con Inuyasha…

— ¿Es enserio? Esto solo pasa en las novelas que ve mi madre todas las tardes—Dije mentalmente.

Él se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Solamente dijo:

— ¿Tu casa o la mía?

— La mía. Mañana saliendo del colegio—Me paré y le respondí— ¿Te parece?

— Esta bien bonita—Me acentúo y se retiro—Cuídate preciosa.

No voltee, no quise darle el gusto de hacerlo, aunque sonreí como una estúpida. Mañana vendrá a mi casa y no le dije nada a mi mamá porque sé que es capaz de no viajar.

* * *

**Nota: **Lo sé, lo sé he estado ausente estos días pero resulta que mi abuelito Carlitos murió y él vivía en el sur de mi país (Chubut, Argentina) y ahora estamos aca y como no tenía ni un documento tuve que volver a reescribir algunos. Al parecer ahora, como la casa donde él vivía queda a cargo del hijo mayor (Son mi mamá, mi tía Sofía y mi tío Lorenzo) creo que me mudare acá ¡Y no quiero al menos que pueda traerme mis pichones!

Así que estaré un poco ausente por algún tiempo ¡Sepan disculparme!

Saludos y cuídense.


End file.
